


Have I Fallen Before? (If I did again would you catch me?)

by Icantsleep



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Art shows and champagne haha, Birthdays, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, London, Louis just really wants harry, M/M, Old Lovers, Rome - Freeform, Smut, This is my first fix so be nice, a bit of angst, harry is to Louis what Jesus is to Christians, hes just terribly in love and thinks they're just friends and he's jelaous, hopelessly in love, im tryingggggg, like not much?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icantsleep/pseuds/Icantsleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-We met in Rome. It was hot and perfect and beautiful and before I knew it, two years had past and I hadn't seen or heard form him the whole time. But my god, I never forgot.-</p><p>This might be a bit rough cause it my first one and I'm still working out all the details but I promise I'll be good at updating and keeping it interesting so just read another story about Louis and Harry falling in love and be happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have I Fallen Before? (If I did again would you catch me?)

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo. :)))) I thought I would just post a bit of a slight backround/introduction? I'm not quite sure we're this will go, but I'm hoping that it will be good. :) so, thanks for reading!!! Love you all! Xxxxxx  
> (Oh and sorryyyy for any grammar or sleeping or whatever mistakes I haven't really edited this first bit, I just wanted to get something out there and see how it goes before I continue)

Have I Fallen Before?

What the fuck. Seriously like what the absolute bloody shitting fuck is going on. How does this even happen. Why. Honestly - a kind (well, a mostly kind) man who calls his mum twice a week, supports his mates, never lies, hell who even kissed that guy at that club once who was crying because no one would kiss him- how does he end up in this situation? Of all people who could of shown up at this damn exhibit it had to be him. Him and his fucking hair and fucking legs and fucking tattoos and fucking eyes and lips with that smirk and his damn white shirt and other shit and just fuck. -fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck- Jesus, even his friend is hot. Everything about him is hot. Literally everything. And he's here. Oh god, he's here -in the room breathing and blinking and talking and just existing less than 20 feet away. I want to exist with him. I want to walk over there and talk to him and blink at him and exist with him. But shit, I haven seen him in almost two years and if he looks me in the eye I'll probably cry.  
Okay, I'm going to avoid this situation, just walk away and-  
"Louis?" I was frozen. I remembered it so well, I thought I had forgotten the roughness of his voice, but it echoed off the walls and registered in my brain, and shit I felt right at home for a second. Until I realized that one, it was him and two, he was talking to me. So I did what most grow men would do and scrapped the walking away. I decided to just fuck it and run. Maybe I looked insane and slightly retarded, but I got away from him and straight into Liam. Literally straight into, as in I fell right on top of him panicked and all. The white of the floor stared back at me as I heard Liam's breathe even out again and his hands let go of my waist. I didn't move though I was scared of him seeing me. I could see his stupid shoes across the huge room as i looked out onto the floor.  
"Um, Louis? Care to explain mate?"  
"God, Liam just shut the fuck up for a sec and enjoy the moment."  
"Yeah, uhh, well your kinda squeezing my whole body to bits so do you mind getting off now?" I clumsily got to my feet as Liam looked up at me, ass on the floor with this legs spread out and arms trying to boost himself up. I turned around spreading out my black blazer and smoothing down my tousled hair.  
"Spare some help, yeah?" I rolled my eyes before turning back around To spot Liam falling back down again, unable to get up due to the tightness of his pants.  
"I told ya not to wear them damn pants you idiot." I muttered as he clasped onto my hand and flew up from the ground.  
"Well I didn't think I would end up on the pissing floor for Christ sake,Louis! What are you even doing?" The shock and anger soon changed as my eyes drifted to Harry. "Oh my god, that's him then? That's the lover boys from Rome? The one your in love with, yeah? I mean you said he was tall and had curly hair I mean wow Louis you really do spot em good, not that I think he's good I mean he's yours and perfectly I mean, I'm str-"  
"Shut the hell up, yeah Liam? Your rambling the hell out of yourself. Honestly get a grip." Liam smoothed out his button-up and cleared his throat before stuttering out a reply  
"S-straight. Perfectly um straight I meant to say."  
"Known ya for like all my life Liam, I know that your straight ."  
"Sorry, I just; wow. Ya know? He's really fit Lou, sorry but like wow."  
"I know that too, ya twat!" I said as I flicked the handsome boy of the bicep. It was childish, but he still jumped a bit and rubbed the spot a bit before continuing.  
"Right, well what are ya gonna do? I mean, how is he even here?"  
"I've been asking myself that for the past ten minutes! Lets just try and avoid him alright? I just wanna get through this god awful night. I love Zayn, but his fucking art show is going to ruin my whole month now. Quite possibly the next one as well." I breathed out as I grabbed a flute of champagne off one of the shiny silver trays being held by the caterers. The light strawberry color complimented my outfit, and I was thankful that I actually tried with my appearance tonight.  
"Okay. A plan, right? That's what we need um, well I don't seem to thinking of anything of the top of my head I mean we can't leave, but like-"  
"Again Liam, just hush. Well just casually drink our champagne with our back casually against him next to Zayn's casual painting, well I don't even know if this is a painting, I'm not good with art, I mean why am I even here? God, I don't even know where my bloody life is going right now. How did he even get in-"  
"Wow Lou, why don't you, what did you say again? 'Shut the fuck up already'?"  
"Honestly, Li I'm the one having a crisis right now I don't need, nor do I deserve your shit."  
"Yeah, I'm sure you deserve nothing but love and kindness and kisses right? Especially after those rebellious teenage years"  
"God dammit Liam! Shut up and look at the painting, we aren't trying to draw attention to ourselves, and F-Y fucking I, I don't deserve your sarcasm at the the moment. So just shush, and look at the damn art of the wall." He looked a bit disappointed as he took a sip from his champagne, with one hand in his pocket. I was busy looking at his wandering eyes scanning the room when I saw they suddenly widen, and the hand from the pocket was sent streaming of and connected with my ball sack and I was sent to the floor again. I let out a screech of shock and pain as I fell to my knees.  
"Holy shit, Lou I'm sorry oh god, he's coming just um, get up oh my, I'm so sorry mate," Liam's hand on my shoulder was shaking as I lowered my upper torso to rest my forehead on the ground in pain. My Balls were being clutched, my eyes squeezed shut, and the words that had been said just weren't registering until I heard the voice again.  
"Hey, Lou! Finally found ya after you ran off, of god wait um, what's going on?" I felt Liam's hand leave my shoulder and another replace it. This one was warmer and bigger and stronger and I sent a huge rush of tingles and heat straight through me, and quite possibly straight to my balls as they began to ache even stronger. "He's okay, yeh? I mean he isn't dieing right? I only just now see him after forever, do we have to call an ambulance or somethin'?" I heard Liam's deep chuckle before he returned with  
"Nah, he'll be all good soon. Hopefully. Just a bit of a blow to the balls." Normally I would have snickered to myself, having the words blow and balls in the same fragment of speech, but i was fucking dieing on the painted cement floor. And the scary part was that I couldn't tell if the reason I couldn't quite catch my breath was because of the aching groin, or the fact that his beautiful hand was still on my shoulder.  
I felt the laugh before I heard it. The hand clenched a bit more and it shook and I could feel the happiness spreading through him, and draining out of me. God, he was perfect. Amazing, wonderful, lovely everything I've ever wanted my entire life and he was standing behind watching me writhe around in pain. Fuck.  
"A blow huh? Jesus Lou, someone blew your balls so hard that you can walk anymore?" Uuuugggghhhhhh. I couldn't decide if i wanted to stab him or kiss him for still calling me Lou.  
"No, Harold fucking Liam-" I took a deep shaky breathe and tried to bring myself back up from the fetal position but just fell down again and winced. "Hit me, well more like fucking fisted me up and through the fucking balls" he laughed again and pride for myself swelled through me.  
After holding his hand (which sent out a flash of heat) to help me up, I was back up on my feet, but still clutching my damn bollox. My face flushed as I looked up to see The glass from the champagne shattered and a small crowd was gathered. Zayn being the one right in the front looking me dead in the eye, he spoke slowly and sharply making me aware of his anger.  
"Ya, he's fine all you lot can go about your business, he's a bit fragile in the bollox area. Bit of a prick too, so really no need to worry." I felt bad, but fuck Harry was still holding my hand. "If you do one more thing to fuck this up for me I will monumentally fuck. you. Up. The. Ass." With the last words being stressed with a poke to the chest each time, I learned that Zayn probably was serious about his art and also that I probably was seriously still in love with Harry styles.  
\-----------------------------------------------


End file.
